Asterion's Charge (v5.4.0)
For the previous release of this event see Asterion's Charge *IF NOT OWNED: |In-game description.}} *IF OWNED (v5.4.0): |In-game description.}} Asterion's Charge ''(v5.4.0)'' is a Flashback Event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the LAMBORGHINI ASTERION LPI 910-4, or 35 . Asterion's Charge ''(v5.4.0)'' opened July 17, 2017 and had a 7-day time limit from when the player starts. The LAMBORGHINI ASTERION LPI 910-4 has been added to the Hybrid Hypercar Clash, Concept Car Clash, and Tour Del Toro, located in the Legend group. Rewards for completing this special event are: *Car not owned: 50,000, 35 and LAMBORGHINI ASTERION LPI 910-4 *Car owned: 50,000 and 35 FAQ and Tips Before starting the Asterion's Charge challenge please view Tips and FAQ for Asterion's Charge Stage 01 (The Debate) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage (The Debate) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI ASTERION LPI 910-4 on Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 01, see here: Tips for Asterion's Charge Stage 01 Stage 02 (Asterion Roars) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the second stage (Asterion Roars) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI ASTERION LPI 910-4 on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. For tips and advice on stage 02, see here: Tips for Asterion's Charge Stage 02 Stage 03 (The First Trial) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the third stage (''The First Trial) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI ASTERION LPI 910-4 on Nürburgring against the FERRARI LAFERRARI, McLAREN P1™, and the PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE. For tips and advice on stage 03, see here: Tips for Asterion's Charge Stage 03 Stage 04 (The Fury of LAFERRARI) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fourth stage (The Fury of LAFERRARI) are rewarded with 15,000 and 5 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI ASTERION LPI 910-4 on Autodromo Nazionale Monza against the FERRARI LAFERRARI. For tips and advice on stage 04, see here: Tips for Asterion's Charge Stage 04 Stage 05 (Power of the P1) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fifth stage (Power of the P1) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI ASTERION LPI 910-4 on Silverstone against the McLAREN P1™. For tips and advice on stage 05, see here: Tips for Asterion's Charge Stage 05 Stage 06 (The Spyder's Web) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the sixth stage (The Spyder's Web) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI ASTERION LPI 910-4 on Porsche Test Track against the PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE. For tips and advice on stage 06, see here: Tips for Asterion's Charge Stage 06 Stage 07 (The Answer) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the seventh stage (The Answer) are rewarded with 15,000, 5 and the LAMBORGHINI ASTERION LPI 910-4. Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI ASTERION LPI 910-4 on Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 07, see here: Tips for Asterion's Charge Stage 07 Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Flashback